1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, which is obtained by disposing a semiconductor chip with an inductor on a mounting board and sealing it with resin, and a communication method.
2. Related Art
Communication between a semiconductor device and the outside is generally performed through a cable. In recent years, however, performing communication between a semiconductor device and the outside wirelessly by providing an inductor in a semiconductor chip and making the inductor inductively coupled to an external inductor has been studied.
For example, Japanese Unexamined patent publication NO. 2003-068941 discloses mounting a semiconductor chip with an inductor on a mounting board, connecting the semiconductor chip and the mounting board to each other using a bonding wire, and sealing the semiconductor chip and the bonding wire with a magnetic resin material.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined patent publication NO. 2007-066960 discloses embedding a heat dissipating member in an upper portion of a sealing resin layer which seals a bonding wire and a semiconductor chip on a mounting board.
In order to improve communication precision when performing communication by inductive coupling of two inductors, it is necessary to shorten the distance between the two inductors. In the case where one inductor is provided in a semiconductor chip and this inductor and an external inductor are inductively coupled to perform communication, the distance between the two inductors is increased if a sealing resin layer which seals the semiconductor chip is made to be thick. On the other hand, if the sealing resin layer is simply made to be thin, the physical protection function required of the sealing resin layer cannot be sufficiently guaranteed.